1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear body structure of a vehicle, and more particularly to a rear body structure of a vehicle including a common mounting bracket that can be used, without the need of separately manufacturing a mounting bracket for a two-wheel shock absorber and a mounting bracket, for a four-wheel shock absorber, and thus can enhance a rigidity of a car body through connection of the common mounting bracket to an inner quarter panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A rear body structure of a conventional vehicle includes, as shown in FIG. 1, a wheel housing inner panel 110 within which a rear wheel is mounted, an inner quarter panel 150 connected to the wheel housing inner panel 110, and a rear floor member 173 connected to the wheel housing inner panel 110.
Mounted to an outer surface of the wheel housing inner panel 110 is a mounting bracket 120 for a two-wheel shock absorber or a mounting bracket 127 for a four-wheel shock absorber having insertion holes 121 and 125 into which a two-wheel shock absorber 122 or a four-wheel shock absorber 124 is inserted.
The two-wheel shock absorber 122 and the four-wheel shock absorber 124 are inserted into the insertion holes 121 and 125, and then fastened by bolt to the mounting bracket 120 for the two-wheel shock absorber and the mounting bracket 127 for the four-wheel shock absorber, respectively.
However, according to the conventional rear body structure, the mounting bracket 120 for the two-wheel shock absorber or the mounting bracket 127 for the four-wheel shock absorber is constituted in a structure which is not connected to the inner quarter panel 150, but is assembled solely to the wheel housing inner panel 110. Therefore, there exists a problem that, when a mounting part of the two-wheel shock absorber 122 or the four-wheel shock absorber 124 is subjected to vibration, such vibration is not absorbed particularly well in the area indicated as “M” in FIG. 1, where vibration isolation is weak and noise and vibration are introduced into the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
On the other hand, the conventional rear body structure is constituted such that, as shown in FIG. 2, the mounting bracket 120 for the two-wheel shock absorber is mounted at a position (a) in case of a two-wheel drive system whereas the mounting bracket 127 for the four-wheel shock absorber is mounted at a position (b) in case of a four-wheel drive system.
As described above, in case of the two-wheel drive system and the four-wheel drive system, the mounting brackets 120 and 127, to which the two-wheel shock absorber 122 and the four-wheel shock absorber 124 are mounted, are respectively and separately manufactured, and the positions where the shock absorbers 122 and 124 are mounted are different from each other. Thus, there are limitations in constructing the structure for reinforcing the rigidity of the whole car body.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.